


Ночь далеков

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death
Genre: Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, The Daleks - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Небольшой фик о лиходейском кинке Доктора.





	Ночь далеков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night of the Daleks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433005) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



— Локаторы эфирных лучей не сделают тебя более, — Доктор замолчала и, прежде чем продолжить, провела кончиком языка по зубам, — далекообразным, так?

— Чего? — спросил Мастер. Его заворожил новый фокус Доктора с зубами — в каком-то смысле привлекательный, хоть и слегка отталкивающий. Мастер не мог понять, как на это реагировать. Поцеловать ее? Они лежат в постели, так что обстановка вполне располагающая. Однако, возможно, это слишком поспешное решение, когда Доктор пытается вести серьезный разговор. Может, если затаиться, она возьмет инициативу в свои руки и развеет все сомнения насчет…

Доктор щелкнула пальцами перед его лицом.

— Ты. Превращаешься в далека? Да или нет?

— Нет, — ответил Мастер. Правильно. Серьезный разговор, никаких поцелуев. — Почему, ради временной воронки, ты думаешь о подобных вещах?

— На тебе далековские буфера, — отметила Доктор. — Очевидно, ты позволил далекам что-то с собой сделать. Кто мог бы поручиться, чтобы они остановились на поверхностных изменениях?

— Я, — сказал Мастер, расправил плечи и выпятил грудь, но у этого движения оказался неприятный побочный эффект: локаторы эфирных лучей стали еще заметнее. Прежде чем продолжить, он торопливо прикрыл их покрывалом. — Как только мне выпал шанс, я проверил свою имприматуру: на сто процентов таймлорд! И, на самом деле, я слегка обижен тем…

— Сто процентов? — спросила Доктор, вздернув бровь, и Мастер поник.

— Шестьдесят пять, — признался он. — Пятнадцать процентов человека, десять — энергии ТАРДИС, четыре — тракена, четыре — гепарда и два процента льна.

— Льна? — уточнила Доктор.

— Думаю, подцепил немного, пока ползал по Сан-Франциско, — угрюмо произнес Мастер. — Но суть в том, что во мне никаких далеков. Абсолютно.

— О, — сказала Доктор с некоторым разочарованием. Наверное, потому, что ее заклятый враг частично состоял из льна: Мастер не собирался об этом рассказывать. — Так что, далековские буфера — это все?

— Да, — ответил Мастер и тут же взвизгнул, когда Доктор сорвала прикрывавшее локаторы покрывало. Она задумчиво ощупала их ладонью, и Мастер решил, что неправильно просчитал уровень ситуации «серьезный разговор или поцелуи с вероятным сексом».

— Думаю, этого хватит, — сказала Доктор и лизнула левый локатор.

— Хватит? — спросил Мастер, или, по крайней мере, попытался. Фраза вышла немного сдавленной, потому что как раз в момент ее произнесения Доктор наполовину забралась к Мастеру на колени.

— О-о, я все еще чувствую вкус далека, — мечтательно проговорила Доктор, и Мастера пронзила ужасная мысль.

— Тебя что, сексуально привлекают далеки?

— Сексуально привлекают? Далеки? — Доктор выдавила слабый смешок, эффект которого, впрочем, разрушали ее попытки отполировать локаторы ладонью.

— Именно! — воскликнул Мастер. — Это же… Доктор, они же самые злобные существа в галактике!

— Ты собираешься отговорить меня от фетиша на злобных существ? — спросила Доктор. Она наконец убрала руку от груди Мастера и взяла его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

Мастер оценил приемлемый для себя уровень лицемерия и иронии, а заодно и степень того, насколько привлекательными Доктор делала обычно отвратительные вещи просто за счет своей докторскости.

— Нет, — решил Мастер. — Нет, разумеется. Может, хочешь поиграть в ролевую игру? Или что-то вроде?

Доктор радостно взвизгнула и толкнула его на спину. Это сильно напомнило Мастеру о ее шестом воплощении.

— Ты сделаешь это? — спросила она. — Для меня?

— Ты, — очень мрачно ответил Мастер, — будешь уничтожена.

Доктор его поцеловала. Мастер просиял, стараясь случайно не проглотить язык.

— Хотя голос не совсем правильный, — отстраняясь, сказала она. — Давай-ка дадим тебе синтезатор речи.

— У тебя есть синтезатор? — Пригладив волосы, Мастер сел ровно, пока Доктор копалась в шкафу. — Держишь его в спальне?

— Вот, — сказала Доктор, не обращая внимания на вопросы, и это было хорошо, потому что он не знал, каких ответов ожидать. — Сунь это в рот и попробуй еще раз.

Мастер зажал устройство между губами и сказал:

— У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ!

Он подпрыгнул, но Доктор, взвизгнув, снова схватила его в охапку.

— НЕ ЗНАЮ, — сказал Мастер. — ЭТО НЕ-МНОГО ЖУТ-КО-ВА-ТО.

— Да, — простонала Доктор. — Продолжай! Только старайся использовать правильный синтаксис.

— У ДА-ЛЕ-КОВ НЕТ СИН-ТАК-СИ-СА, — возразил Мастер и ненадолго отвлекся, потому что Доктор расстегнула на нем брюки, а ее руки оказались чрезвычайно ловкими и умелыми.

— О, тогда просто говори слова, которые заканчиваются на «-ить», — сказала она. — Хотя это и халтура.

— М-М-М. ТАК… ПОД-ХО-ДИТЬ?

— Благодарю, — сухо ответила Доктор. — Продолжай.

— ПО-ДРО-ЧИТЬ?

— Да, именно этим я и занята, — сказала Доктор. Должно быть, она заметила снисходительность в собственном голосе, потому что улыбнулась Мастеру, словно пытаясь ослабить напряжение. — Но грязные разговорчики мне нравятся. Чего же ты хочешь еще, мой повелитель далеков?

Мастер задумался изо всех сил, а это трудно, когда Доктор сжимает в одной руке твой член, а в другой — локатор.

— РАЗ-МНО-ЖИТЬ! — наконец произнес он.

— Ты на противозачаточных, — сказала Доктор.

— СЕК-СУАЛЬ-НЫХ СЛОВ НА «-ИТЬ» НЕ-МНОГО, — отозвался Мастер. — ИЗ-ВИ-НИ ЗА ПО-ПЫТ-КИ ПОДО-БРАТЬ НУЖ-НЫЕ СЛО-ВА В УЩЕРБ РЕ-А-ЛИ-ЗМУ.

— Нет, попытка была отличной, — сказала Доктор и стащила с себя штаны. То, что за этим последовало, было очень приятно, и даже если Мастер просто бормотал, перестав подбирать подходящие слова, Доктор была не против.

— Ну же, — в конце концов попросила она. — Еще разочек для меня? Так близко, прошу, может…

Мастер наклонился к самому ее уху и прошептал:

— О-СЕ-МЕ-НИТЬ!

Эффект шепота нарушил тот факт, что синтезатор работал только на одном, очень высоком уровне громкости, но Доктор все равно задохнулась и кончила.

— Вау, — сказала она. — Да. Хорошо! А тебе хорошо?

Мастер вытащил синтезатор изо рта и осторожно прокашлялся.

— Да. Это было… потрясающе.

— И страстно, — сказала Доктор. — Верно? Страстно.

— Очень «страстно», — согласился Мастер. — Думаю, я рад видеть тебя такой возбужденной, дорогая.

Так и есть, решил он. Играть далека для Доктора, возможно, странновато, но вполне стоило ради ее сияющей кожи, путаницы волос и…

— Отлично, — сказала Доктор. — Поиграем тогда в морских дьяволов? Кажется, на пятнадцатом складе есть немного сетей.

— Морских дьяволов? — спросил изумленный до искреннего недоверия Мастер. — И ко скольким врагам ты прониклась страстью?

Доктор нахмурилась.

— Я просто стараюсь быть тактичной. Я же не прошу тебя изображать Рани или кого-то вроде?

— Рани получилась бы у меня намного лучше! — заявил Мастер. — Могу сходить за костюмом!

— У тебя уже есть костюм Рани? — спросила Доктор. — Для чего он тебе?

Повисло долгое молчание. Мастер чувствовал, как горят щеки, а через миг уши Доктора порозовели.

— О! — еле слышно проговорила она. — О. Хорошо.

— Так мне сходить?.. — спросил Мастер.

— Да. Без сомнения да. А Ушас мы ничего не расскажем.

В конечном счете они рассказали об этом Ушас, и это был самый причудливый тройничок, в котором когда-либо участвовала Рани (n = 45, p < 0,001). Она несколько веков не могла смотреть на Мастера, не вспоминая об этом.

Но теперь, по крайней мере, Рани знала, как будет выглядеть с бородой.


End file.
